zodiac_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rydia
Rydia, sometimes referred to as Rydia of Mist, is a playable character in Final Fantasy IX Type-0 ''and its sequel, ''Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era. She is a Summoner from the village of Mist, and is one of the most prominent characters. Profile Personality At first, Rydia is confused and unaware of where she is or what life she lives. She behaves as the the Princess of Alexandra as did, given her appearance in Holocene 1800. As time progress, Rydia's personality from what one knows her from previously begins to shape more into that of Princess Garnet's, until she meets with Nyx. Nyx, in the same situation as herself, ponders his existence and personality, wondering if it is he himself who is really living thin time. Rydia, begins to notice a dark silhouette of the late Gaian overshadowing Nyx, becoming more visible as time progresses. As she travels with Nyx, reliving akin the spirits lives, she begins to understand their personality is morphing by the force of such spirits, as they desire to live their life again in their present era, following the fall of Gaia. Appearance Rydia wears a green outfit with knee-high golden heeled boots and draperies adorned in stars. Story Within the Lab of the Shade, the party ventures through the passages and are once again, lead to another Grotto resembling the two previous ones. Here, Rydia gets a heavy feeling of longing and hears a voice calling to her, and a force tugging her forward. The party reluctantly advances on and are met with the Crimson Shade Eggsterminator within a ersatz Mist Cave encircled Lucca's Bedchamber. Rydia notices the exterior of the Cave and is surprised by the similarity, facing then with the Crimson Shade Eggsterminator, asking what it desires. Without answer, the Crimson Shade Eggsterminator immediately attacks with aggression, as shades are known to do. After defeating the Crimson Shade Eggsterminator, the apparition slowly fades away into the air and the party is absorbed in a time vortex, leading them to what appeared to be the Great Crystal in Ivalice, some time era ahead. In the ending scene, Rydia appears at year 417 A.D., stating she appears to have "returned" after hearing the voice of Cuore shout her name. But also noting the memories of all she's experienced will now remain with her, never forgetting about her time adventuring with Nyx. She states this outcome remains the safest for everyone. Gameplay Rydia wields rods, staves, bows, whips and whipblades in battle. She wield black magicks, time magicks, green magicks and arcane magicks. Her skill set is Tier Skill. Carrière Delta Attack deals massive damage to all foes, Carrière Pentagram deals non-elemental damage to one foe, Holy Deity is classified as a summon and deals Holy damage to all foes, Aeroja which deals massive wind damage to all foes and Meteor which does massive, non-elemental damage to all foes. Meteor has the slowest ability charge time. Quotes "It looks like we've come to the world of some other age." "This bodes ill for both of us. If we don't do something now, we'll die trying." “Your dagger... I’m borrowing this!” “From this moment on, we have to trust each other! It's the only sure way we'll come out of this... alive.” "It's a deception, a mere abstract, much like they did with me before." "Crono whom?" "Don't think we'll go easy on you in a fight just because you're Kevin!" "However what's done is done. That's past history now." "This is the new foe? What is it doing here?" "Unnatural selection..." "That was an unfortunate chain of events." "I'll never forget about our time, Nyx." "The past not be altered, for the sake of the future." "Even if those scars run Gaia deep, it's too risky."Category:Games Category:Characters Category:Zodiac Trilogy